Length adjusting devices (or LADs) are often referred to by a variety of names by arborists, linesmen, climbers, and other workers or athletes engaged in aerial pursuits. Other such terms include rope grabs, rope adjusters, rope clamps, ascenders, descenders, descent control devices, microscenders, micrograb rescuescenders, etc. These devices typically consist of a frame supporting an axle around which an engaging cam may pivot. The cam has engaging teeth on a portion of its outer perimeter. Rotation of the cam moves these engaging teeth between: a position at which a rope may readily slide between an inner portion of the frame and the engaging teeth; and a position where the engaging teeth prevent passage of the rope through the frame. An eye or other connection point is fixed on an outer arm of the cam assembly. The eye allows attachment of a device (e.g., a work positioning lanyard, carabineer, or the like) to a body belt D-ring or allows attachment of a device to the length adjusting device.
Various conventional forms of length adjusting devices are known. However, these conventional length adjusting devices are structured and configured to require the user to remove their weight from the conventional length adjusting device unit to allow the user to adjust out (lengthen) a lanyard positioned therethrough. Further, such a configuration requires a user to use both hands, one to take the users weight off the conventional length adjusting device and the other hand to adjust the device to allow the lanyard through the device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved length adjusting devices and methods for using such devices to allow a user to adjust out (lengthen) an adjustable positioning lanyard positioned through the length adjusting device while the user's weight is still on the device. Such a device should also allow the user to make adjustments to the device with one hand.